random_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Squad Treehouse of Horror
I'd like to warn you that the page you are about to see may scare you. It may haunt you. It may even HORRIFY YOU! If you have any children, don't let them read this page in particular. Or any page on this wiki, seriously. Anyway, it was a dark and scary Halloween... the power was out, and the Squad decided to tell three terrifying stories! WELCOME TO... SQUAD TREEHOUSE OF HORROR. Chapter 1 - Invasion of the Jehovah Snatchers by SpookompliensCreator00 It was a dark, cold October night. The streets were lonely, aside from a tall, slender figure with a white face and slender clothing walking by. Everyone who was awake had shut their blinds, but the figure creeped onwards, until it encountered an open window. The figure instantly turned its head to the side, and proceeded onto the sidewalk. It carried pages describing cultish behaviors within one of its hands, and with the other, proceeded to knock on the door. “H-hello?” a voiced peeped, from inside the house. The figure let out a grin. “Hello,” it started. It shuffled the papers in its hands, and started moving its arm towards the homeowner. “Would you like to learn about our lord and savior Jesus Christ?” And so began… the attack of the Jehovah’s Witnesses. The very next night, on October 31st, there was not one, but two figures roaming the streets. One was the figure that had invaded last night, the other resembled the owner of the house that had been invaded last night, but much paler and… off-putting one may say. In a similar sense to last night, they creeped upon a doorstep and knocked. The door creaked open. A little old lady was standing, carrying her pet cat in her hands. “Hello,” both figures said in perfect unison. “Why, isn’t it a little late to be celebrating the holiday? Trick-or-Treating ended a couple hours ago,” the old lady claimed. Her pet cat hissed at the witnesses. “Sweet woman,” they began, “There is no such thing as holidays. Every waking day of your life must be spent worshipping him.” “Him?” the lady asked, confused. “Jehovah. Everything in life must we do for him. If we’re lucky, we may be one of the lucky 144,000 people to make it into heaven. Will you obey him? Or spend every remaining minute of your life suffering in nonexistence?” The lady denied the witnesses’ offer. “Very well,” the witnesses said. They pulled out a burlap sack, and kidnapped the old lady. Meanwhile, at the Squad’s chill house, everything was going as usual. People were drawing shit, hugging, dealing with crippling depression, you know. As always. They heard a knock at the door. Everyone battled each other to open the door, except Ace, who was sleeping for some reason. Don’t ask why but this’ll be important later on. Three Jehovah’s Witnesses were at the door, carrying burlap sacs. “Tell me this, do you want to hear about our lord and savior Jesus Christ?” they all said in unison. Of course, everyone in the Squad laughed. I mean, in what universe would all of us become Jehovah’s Witnesses? Pffffft. THIS ONE. The Squad members were all kidnapped, and taken to the Jehovah secret base in New York City. The Governing Body demanded they be taken to see Jehovah himself. “Yes, master,” they all said in unison. Inside was a horrid monster, a large, blob, part plant, part jellyfish, part blob, all all-knowing being from the Nth dimension. They called this monster “Jehovah.” And he was hungry. “Aww yea, can’t wait to be vored,” Jenny said from inside the burlap sack. “Jehovah” proceeded to göbble up the entire Squad, entrapping each individual member inside a pod, and creating creepy, witness clones. “Jehovah is daddy,” Clone!Jenny claimed. “Oops, we have a defective one,” one of Jehovah’s servants claimed. The clone of Jenny was thrown into the DEFECTIVE CLONE PIT full of mayonnaise to atone for her sins. Ace woke up the next morning, and walked around the house. Peculiarly, though none of the rest of the Squad was there. They checked everywhere, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. They opened the door, revealing all the missing squad members, aside from Jenny, wearing dapper clothing, and having blank expressions on their faces. Ace was confused. “What happened to you guys?” they asked. “Absolutely nothing,” the rest of the Squad claimed in unison. They let out a creepy grin, and walked inside. Ace was confused by the odd behavior of their best friends. They were all talking about how the end was near, or how they’d be one of the “lucky 144,000,” and a bunch of other creepy shit. Ace walked outside, hoping to get a rest from everyone’s… peculiar behavior, when they saw everyone in the world acting this way. Someone placed a hand on their shoulder. “Hello,” the voice said. “Would you like to hear about our lord and savior Jesus Christ?” the voice continued. Ace promptly declined. Everyone else in town turned their head towards Ace, and pointed, and started hissing. “IMPOSTOR.” one of the voices proclaimed to shout. Everyone started walking towards Ace, and Ace carefully backed away, and opened a car door. Ace didn’t know how to drive, but they attempted anyway, running over several clones in the process. They exploded into some plant goop. It was awesome. Ace eventually reached the secret Jehovah base, where they snuck in and met JEHOVAH HIMSELF. If Jehovah was god, which I think he is idk, then god is vengeful. Tentacles burst out of the ground, and tried to attack Ace, so Jehovah could vore them, but Ace avoided them all somehow. What Ace basically did next was punch god in the face. As cool as that sounds, though, it was pretty ineffective. I mean, Jehovah is a fucking god. What else do you expect. Ace decided that if they wanted to defeat Jehovah, they’d need help. They looked around for the Squad, and found the Squad in Pods. Alongside the rest of the earth’s population. Ace freed everyone, and they all got ready to fight Jehovah or something idk. But Jehovah is still a god. And God. Is. Into. VORE. Jehovah proceeded to gobble up everyone and never let them go the end. Chapter 2 - Fantastic BJs and Where to Find Them by Captain Spook It was a sunny day in 1920’s New York City, and the mysterious wizard JS (Joel Scamander) was arriving in a boat from Britain. He strolled through the streets of New York, when he had the sudden need to shit. He looked around nervously for a bathroom, and walked up to a local muggle by the name of BJacob, or BJ for short, for help. “Sir? Do you know where I can find a bathroom?” asked JS. “Oh yeah, there’s one in that nearby bakery.” Said BJ, and JS ran as fast as he could do that bakery. As he did, a dildo fell out of his pocket and BJ picked it up. “Uh, British guy? You dropped this!” BJ shouted. But JS was distracted. He couldn’t make it to the bathroom. JS ran into an alley, pulled down his pants, and then shat into the corner; except poop didn’t come out, but instead several daddy monsters and daddy beasts emerged from his asshole. This included a small blue rodent with cooking abilities, a teal platypus with spy-like agility, a turtle monster with fire breath, and many more. “Oh no… that wasn’t shit, my daddy beast stash escaped!” JS said. BJ ran in right afterwards and saw JS with his pants down. “Sir, you dropped this-” BJ said, but then he turned red as he saw JS naked, with a huge cock. “Oh… why are you naked?” “Not important now, I have to- WATCH OUT!” JS grabbed BJ and ducked down as a blue pig monster charged at the two. JS pushed BJ to the side and gripped his dick, shouting “EXPECTO PATRONUM!” This let out a magical white aura of cum that went into the shape of a bull. This cum Patronus charged at the blue pig monster and caused the blue pig monster to be paralyzed for a brief moment; in which JS stuck out his butthole and shouted to BJ. “Push him to my ass!” “What? Uh, okay!” BJ grabbed the stunned pig monster from the back and pushed it towards JS’s asshole, until it reach the ass and got sucked into the hole. “Get in there, Ganon!” JS shouted. BJ was frozen in shock. “What just happened?” BJ screamed. “I’m a wizard. In fact, I’m a magizoologist that studies specifically in beasts that are large, buff, or fatherly; a daddizoologist, if you will.” JS said. “I usually keep a stash of them in my enchanted butthole where they’re safe, but they escaped and are going to wreck havoc in New York!” BJ wasn’t listening, however. He was zoning out at how sexy JS was; he was both passionate about saving animals and daddies, and extremely handsome with a huge cock-wand. “So, you wanna help me gather them up and return those daddies to my asshole?” JS asked. BJ nodded in excitement. JS put his pants back on and the two ran across New York looking to return to the daddy beasts to their home. Unfortunately, they had no luck finding any of these daddy beasts; 20’s New York was already full of jumbo daddies, so finding the beast ones in particular proved difficult. At least until BJ had an idea. “I know a lot about this city, and I know how to attract all of these daddy beasts to one place!” Said BJ. He posted a bunch of signs all over the place advertising a Furry Daddy Orgy in a nearby abandoned house. BJ and JS snuck into that house and waited. Eventually, a huge gathering of JS’s beasts appeared and started fucking each other sensually. The turtle-beast Bowser was eating from the platypus-beast Perry’s asshole, and the beast-beast Beast was letting the turkey beast Hei-Hei into his warm and moist cavern. They were so into the sex that they didn’t notice JS sneaking behind them and preparing his cock-wand. “EXPECTO PATRONUM!” Shouted JS, except this time his cum-Patronus didn’t emerge. “Oh no, I must be out of juice right now!” The daddies were now alerted to BJ and JS’s presence and were about to run off again, when BJ ran up and whipped out his cock as well. “EXPECTO PATRONUM!” shouted BJ this time, and the massive white liquidy aura appeared from BJ’s penis now too. His formed into the shape of a lion and charged at the daddy-beasts, dazing all of them once again. JS finally managed to summon enough energy to let out his patronus too: and his bull cum-patronus herded all of the daddies into JS’s asshole. “We did it, we got the beasts back in there! Shouted JS triumphantly. “And I can’t believe it! You may be a muggle, but you’re such a daddy that you have a cum-patronus anyway!” Then him and BJ noticed that BJ’s lion cum-patronus and JS’s bull cum-patronus were fucking. “Woah, our cum is fucking! You know what this means we should do?” BJ said. JS blushed and then jumped onto BJ and they started kissing and making sweet sensual love alongside their cum-patronuses. JS took his cock-wand and shoved it into BJ’s asshole, shouting sexy spells and incantations as he thrusted his dick in. “WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!” Said JS, which caused BJ’s dick to “levitate” and rise even more. The cum-patronuses right next to them even joined in on the fun. Soon, BJ, JS, and the magical living versions of their cum in the shape of Bogo and Lionheart were having a hot foursome. At one point, BJ and JS shoved their dicks into the cum-patronuses so hard that they fell apart, causing the cum to splatter everywhere. “Aw man, they’re gone… although, there’s still one more thing I want to try.” BJ said. BJ then took his dick and placed it into JS’s asshole this time; which resulted in BJ being sucked into JS’s asshole. Inside JS’s asshole, there was a huge sanctuary where daddies could rest, play, eat, and fuck. BJ was astonished at the beauty; with daddies fucking in all directions in their own specialized rooms. “Woah, this is one nice warm and moist cavern!” Said BJ. “You know… I’ve been needing a new place to stay lately. Can I…?” JS, from outside the cavern, smiled. “Of course!” From then on, BJ began living in JS’s warm and moist cavern. He went out of the asshole whenever he wanted to have sexy times with his new boyfriend and stayed in the asshole whenever he wanted to have sex with the rest of his daddies. And of course, the daddy-beasts also often left JS’s asshole along with BJ to have hot orgies. BJ and JS, and their daddy-beasts lived happily for the rest of their days. All was well. Chapter 3 - The Meme Mansion by Captain Spook Part 1 - The Weegee Board Our tale begins in the middle of a dark autumn night, when a group of friends were hanging out in an old and empty home before Halloween. Among this group of friends were Jenny, Jasmine, BJ, JS, NC, Ace, Randal, Juno, Dan, Linverse, Hunter, and Vincent. They were laying in sleeping bags across the dusty floorboards, with empty bottles of soda and bags of chips scattered across the floor. “It sure was nice of your aunt to lend us this empty house for the weekend!” whispered Jasmine to Jenny. “I know, right? Who knew that having a realtor aunt could pay off like this.” Jenny replied, laying in a sleeping bag. “It’s really spooky in here, though…” Before Jenny could finish her thought, Ace called her friends over from the other side of the room. “Hey guys, check this out!” Ace shouted. “I was checking to see if there was a flashlight in this drawer, and I found this!” Ace pulled out a Ouija board. “Oh gosh, are we really going to be messing around with spirits?” said Dan. “That’s a good point. I’m not superstitious, but- wait a minute, I just realized. The word superstitious has ‘tit’ in it. That’s amazing!” said Jenny. “So, should we try this out or not?” Ace whispered nervously. The friends looked at each other and nodded silently, as Ace laid the Ouija board on the floor. The friends each put a single finger on the piece, except for Jenny, who pulled out a notepad to piece together what any spirits might be saying. As the friends laid their fingers on the piece, it slowly slid to the letters H-E-L-L-O. “Oh my gosh, is one of us doing this?” said Jasmine. The piece immediately slid to “No.” “So you’re a ghost?” Ace asked, and the piece slid to “Yes.” “Hey ghost, are you a daddy?” JS asked, and the piece immediately slid to “Yes.” Jenny, NC, BJ, and JS immediately shouted “HOT!” “Hey ghost, if you are a daddy, can you fuck humans? Are you looking into a threesome with two humans?” BJ asked, and the piece quickly slipped through a long series of letters spelling out W-O-A-H-D-O-U-B-L-E-D-A-D-D-I-E-S. “Stop with your horniness, y’all. Ghost, what were you like when you were alive?” Juno asked. The piece began to slid to many letters. S-O-Y-O-U-S-E-E-,-I-W-A-S-A-N- “God, this is WAY too inefficient.” Jenny pulled out some christmas lights and hung them across a wall, then wrote letters beneath each light. “There. This should be way faster, ghost.” The letters T, H, and X immediately illuminated in that order, and continued. It flashed a large amount of letters much faster, and Jenny jot them down. She spoke what the spirit said: “So you see, I was an extremely popular person in my time. Everybody loved me. But the moment they stopped caring? By god, I was just a ridicule! They stopped caring so much that I literally died, and NOBODY cares… so now, I am a ghost. In fact, I’m not alone.” “Woah, that’s really sad… by the way ghost, did we get your name?” asked Dan. The lights on the wall spelled out W-E-E-G-E-E. “Wait wait… your name was… Weegee? Like the dead meme?” Randal asked, which caused the lights on the wall to violently flash and the house to begin vibrating. “Randal, you offended the ghost!” Juno stopped him. But even she couldn’t hold back from snickering at the name being “Weegee.” The house started to shake even more. “I’m sorry W-Weegee! We didn’t mean to laugh at you! You just have the same name as a stupid old meme from our realm-” Jenny tried to finish, but the house shook again, even more violently than before. Then the furniture in the room began to float; and a luminous aura began to emanate from the center of the room. “Oh my god! The ghost is appearing to us!” shouted Vincent. As the light grew brighter, an image became more clear; and what appeared shocked everyone. “Y-you’re the actual ghost of the Weegee meme?” shouted Jasmine, as the physical form appeared as a large, bright, and translucent low-quality JPEG of Weegee. A voice boomed through the halls of the spooky house; but not a normal human voice. Instead, spoke Microsoft Sam. “Yes, and I am tired of you no-good kids shitting on us dead memes. Meme ghosts… assemble!” Transparent ghosts of dozens of memes began to appear in all directions. CDi Mario and Zelda characters appeared, including Ganon who shouted “You will die.” All kinds of Rage Comics also materialized. Dead memes from the distant past such as Nyan Cat, and from the recent past such as Dat Boi, appeared in all directions. “Oh my god! We’re being attacked by LITERAL dead memes! EVERYBODY BOOK IT!” shouted Jenny, and everyone ran for the front door. Before they could make it, the door slammed shut, and the squad turned around horrified to see the ghostly memes swirling around them. “Now, to begin your ends!” shouted Weegee in his Microsoft Sam voice. Then Roundabout began playing, and To Be Continued appeared over the screen. To be continued. Part 2 - Le Revenge of le Memes Terrified, the squad ran off to hide in every direction. BJ and JS hid together in a closet. “This can’t be the end! I’ll let them take me, so you can survive!” whispered BJ. “Never! I’ll stay with you until the very end!” JS said to his lover. Suddenly, the closet door slammed open. BJ and JS screamed; until “Never Gonna Give You Up” started playing, and they realized it was simply the ghost of Rick Rolling. “Phew, we should still have some time-” BJ said, until Weegee popped up at the door and shot them with a laser. BJ opened his eyes to see he now looked completely strange, and he was in a completely different location. He was standing outside a hospital, and he realized his hands looked like they’re a bad comic. He recognized that he was now in the Ctl Alt Dlt art style. Then BJ had the awful realization. He burst into that hospital, the secretary pointed him to the doctor, who pointed him to JS, who was laying in a hospital bed. The camera zoomed out to reveal BJ and JS trapped inside a loss.jpg comic, and BJ shouted “NOOOOOOOO!!!” In another room, Juno, Ace, and Randal were huddled under a bed. “W-what if the memes catch us?” Juno whispered. “We’ll be okay… unless they somehow discover one of our weaknesses.” said Ace. “Weaknesses, what do you-” Randal began to speak when he heard monkey noises in the room. He peaked out from under the bed to see the DKC cartoon version of Donkey Kong, from the “Expand Dong” meme. The words beneath the winking Donkey Kong face spelled out “Join Me.” “D-Donkey Kong? You’re real? I-is Bluster here?” Randal said, completely mesmerized, as he rose from under the bed. “Randal, no! It’s a trap!” Juno shouted, but Randal was too hypnotized. Ace and Juno rose from under the bed to try to drag him back, but it was too late; Randal touched the ghost; and there was another explosion of light. Randal opened his eyes to see him in inside the Donkey Kong Country cartoon. “Oh my god, I must be in my own personal heaven! Bluster, here I come to find out what that mouth-” but Randal saw something horrific on the ground. A gravestone that said “R.I.P. Bluster Kong - We never found out what that mouth do.” Randal shouted “NOOO!!!” as the camera panned out to reveal Randal trapped inside an Expand Dong meme, with the letters below him spelling out “NOOO!!!” as well. Ace and Juno woke up inside a rage comic. “OH NO, I’M A STICK FIGURE NOW… I guess I know how Bob feels now, but…” Ace and Juno then at the same time shouted “FUUUUUUUUU-” Inside the kitchen, Jenny, Jasmine, NC, Dan, Vincent, Linverse, and Hunter remained, hiding in the many separate cabinets. “Jenny… if we don’t make it past tonight, I just want you to know that I love you!” whispered Jasmine. “I love you too, Jasmine!” whispered Jenny. “Jenny… if we don’t make it past tonight, I just want you to know that ur hot af” said NC. “Kik Blush emoji...” said Jenny. “Is this REALLY the time for your jokes, guys?” said Vincent. Then the cabinet doors flung open, as Weegee appeared right outside. “WELL, WELL, WELL. GUESS I FOUND THE REST OF THE BUNCH. I WONDER WHICH OF YOU I SHOULD MEME-IFY FIRST?” shouted Weegee in his robotic voice. “I’ll NEVER let you meme-ify my friends! I’ll stop you at all costs!” shouted Jasmine, stepping out of the cabinet in Jenny’s way. “Jasmine, no!” everyone shouted. “Oh, a rebellious one I see! You’d make a perfect puppet…” Weegee said. “P-puppet?” Jasmine questioned. Then Weegee launched a spirit at Jasmine, which entered her body. She fell onto the floor.. “Oh my god, are you okay Jasmine?” Jenny shouted. Jasmine’s body rose off the floor and began to levitate in the air, facing the opposite direction of her friends. Then her head turned 180 degrees to reveal glowing eyes. Jasmine’s mouth said “I wonder what’s for dinner... “ in King Harkinan’s voice. “She’s been possessed by the ghost of YouTube Poop!” shouted Linverse. Jasmine turned her head back to normal and then turned around, pointed at Linverse, and shouted “YOU!” in CDi Luigi’s voice. This zapped Linverse and trapped him inside a meme; this time, trapping him in an All Your Base Will Belong to Us meme. The ghost in Jasmine’s body shouted “YOU WILL DIE” in CDi Ganon’s voice as it one by one transformed each of the Squad members into memes; Vincent got trapped in a vine, NC turned into a disoriented caveman Spongebob, Dan got transformed into the unholy Sonic OC Danichu, and Hunter was now being dragged around by Harambe. The ghost possessing Jasmine turned to Jenny. “Aww, you’re the last one! Such a shame that I’m going to destroy you, with absolutely no way for you to fight back! Say goodbye!” said the ghost possessing Jasmine, using voice-spliced CDi Mario voice clips. Then Roundabout began playing, and To Be Continued appeared over the screen once again. To be continued. Part 3 - The Final Battle Jenny was about to be zapped by Jasmine, when she remembered something Vincent said… the sentence “Is this really the time for your jokes, guys?” rung in Jenny’s head, then again with the two words “your jokes.” Then it hit Jenny. “No way to fight back, huh? Because I have a secret weapon…” said Jenny. “If you say ‘friendship,’ I’m going to be incredibly angry and zap you to turn into an anime meme, you know.” said the ghost possessing Jasmine, using spliced together Cdi Link voice clips. “Not friendship… but… FRIEND MEMES!” Jenny whipped out her phone and showed the ghost a picture of Goke. “What? What are you talking about?” said the Ghost. Then Jenny held out her other hand as if she were holding a can, and a real can of Goke materialized in her hand. “TIME TO ENJOY A DELICIOUS GOKE!” Jenny shouted, and afterwards she took a huge sip of the Goke. Suddenly, she began going super saiyan; her hair turned gold, she radiated gold energy, and she became much larger and much stronger. She launched a massive ball of energy at Jasmine, knocking the ghost straight out of her. Jasmine’s body dropped to the floor and she slowly woke up. “Ugh… what happened?” Jasmine asked. “I found out a way to fight back! We can defeat these dead memes by using our very own Squad memes!” Jenny shouted. “Holy shit!” Jasmine shouted. “If that’s the case…” Jasmine materialized a massive boombox that blasted 10 minutes of funny fart noises, Careless Whisper, and Bowser voice clips at the same time, which instantly vaporized a ghost in front of it. “Let’s save the others! Let’s FIGHT BACK!” shouted Jenny. Jasmine carried around the boombox, directing the soundwaves to instantly shatter ghosts, and Jenny flew around with her Super Saiyan powers instantly punching ghosts in the face. Jenny ran to where BJ and JS were trapped in loss and shattered the meme, freeing BJ and JS. “BJ, JS, we can fight back with our own memes! You know what this means?” Jenny shouted. BJ and JS looked at each other and nodded. Behind them, materialized Chief Bogo and Mayor Lionheart, making out. “Woah, double daddies!” said Jenny. JS and BJ crawled onto Bogo and Lionheart’s backs, and soon Bogo and Lionheart began slashing at ghosts as BJ and JS “piloted” them. Jasmine used her Scat Radio Boombox to free Randal from his Expand Dong prison and Ace and Juno from their Rage Comic prison. “Use our own memes to fight back, guys! We can defeat these memes!” Jasmine shouted. “Wait… does this mean…” Randal saw BJ and JS fighting with Bogo and Lionheart. Behind him, Bluster Kong materialized. “Oh, Bluster! You are real!” Randal screamed in joy. “I am, and today, I will become the hero I always longed to be… by helping save the day!” Bluster and Randal began to tango; together, they dance battled, simultaneously punching ghosts and dancing as they embraced each other. “We gotta think of a way to help too!” said Ace. “I can’t think of anything that would work like a weapon, you have to think of something.” said Juno. “no u” said Ace. “no- THAT’S IT!” Juno realized. They pointed at a ghost and said “no u” which caused the ghost to instantly vaporize. Together, Ace and Juno began to fight back. Jenny and Jasmine then freed the rest of the Squad. Vincent summoned Robin who now was a massive lion-sized feline that Vincent rode on the back of. Danny summoned Pac-Mayun himself, who ate the ghosts as usual. The all-out brawl between Squad memes and dead memes continued. Jenny flat-out punched ghosts with her Saiyan powers, Randal and Bluster managed to weaponize their love into a dance that can fight ghosts, Jasmine redirected fart noises, Careless Whisper, and Bowser voice clips to destroy the dozens of ghosts instantly. JS and BJ rode on top of Bogo and Lionheart as they tore through undead memes, and Ace and Juno vaporized ghosts from existence by simply pointing and saying “no u.” Vincent rode Robin as he tore apart ghosts, petting the adorable cat all the while, and Danny commanded Pac-Man to eat all the ghosts. “Wait, what are NC, Linverse, and Hunter doing?” Jenny realized. She turned around to see the 3 combining their power. They were huddled on the ground, charging their power, when suddenly, an explosive force filled the room. From the ground rose Phil Collins and Beyonce themselves, who began to perform a groundbreaking duet. Everyone in the room began going super saiyan. “Together everyone!” shouted NC. Every hero in the room: Jenny, Jasmine, BJ, JS, NC, Ace, Randal, Juno, Dan, Linverse, Hunter, Vincent, Bogo, Lionheart, Bluster, Robin, Pac-Man, Beyonce, and Phil Collins began to charge a massive spirit bomb together. “NOOOO!” shouted Weegee, one last time in his Microsoft Sam voice. The spirit ball became the size of the room, when together, the nineteen heroes launched the bomb at Weegee, completely and utterly destroying the remaining ghosts and the house with it. From the ashes, our heroes rose triumphant. The house was completely destroyed, but as were all of the ghosts. “W-we did it! We survived!” shouted Jenny. Jasmine ran up to her and the two girls hugged. The entire Squad, plus their new and now-real meme friends joined together for the group hug. “I think this calls for a party!” shouted Ace. “HELL YEAH!” shouted NC, as he began to take off his clothes. “Oh dear, not that type of-” Before Ace could finish, half of the Squad was already taking part in a full-on orgy. BJ, JS, Bogo, and Lionheart stripped and were sandwiching themselves together for hot sex, Randal finally found out what that mouth do with Bluster, Jenny let NC vore her, then NC let Pac-Man vore him. Phil Collins and Beyonce sung music to compliment the orgy. All the while, Jasmine recorded it (while she wasn’t kissing Jenny) and Ace and Juno watched in horror. “Wow. We should call the cops.” said Juno. “I thought we were already the Sin Police.” said Ace. “Good point. Should we arrest them?” said Juno. “No, let them be. This is a moment of pure passion and beauty.” Jasmine whispered. A few hours over, the orgy fizzled over and the friends all sat together. Beyonce and Phil Collins continued singing together, and the friends all sipped Goke watching the sunrise. “Man… isn’t it great that we all survived this together? In the moment it seemed awful, and like we’d never get better, but we made it to a better tomorrow. You guys are the greatest friends in the world.” Jenny said. Everyone rose their Goke cans and took a large sip as they sat together with a newfound appreciation for their friendship. The camera panned out, zooming all the way into space. There, Kang and Kodos were in a spaceship, watching the event “Foolish Earthlings! Don’t they know? Destroy one dead meme, and hundreds more will take its place!” shouted Kang. Kang and Kodos started laughing for a comically large amount of time, before there was a sudden dash of light, and they had Pepe and Feels Guy faces. “What? What happened to us? It feels bad, man!” shouted Kodos. The camera panned outside of the spaceship to show small spirit of Weegee still alive. It did an evil Microsoft Sam laugh, then disappeared. The end. Category:Pages by Captain Moch Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:Holiday Specials Category:Specials Category:Squad Treehouse of Horror